My Little Racer
by LoveDrift
Summary: Blurr and First Aid...based n a role play I do with a very good friend. Blurr gets lonely and seeks out his mate


My Little Racer

Late late late late very late late late really really really really really very late night and oh so too long long long yup yup yup very long long long without his spark mate. Blurr pouted as he paced in the habitation suite he shared with his Aid, on board the Lost Light. First Aid. His Aid. He, of course, understood, he was mated to a medic, well, apprentice to soon become Chief Medical Officer, for Primus sakes, so he understood, especially with a medibay FULL of the wounded and with old grumpy, nursing, ha ha ha nursing, his own wounds, not serious or anything, but injured nonetheless, so of course of course of course this is to be expected and his Aid was just so good good good good good at his job he is, he really really is and dedicated wonderful intelligent handsome perfect beautiful and OH! There goes his spark racing racing racing and fluttering, pacing increasing, turbines roaring ready to go go go go go! Just as Blurr is about to take off running to the medibay, his ankle buckles and pain shoots up through him like lightening; white hot and mean mean mean mean, dropping him to the floor with a squeak and a little wail.

"OW OW OW OW! Oh stupid stupid stupid OW OW OW OW OW! No fair no fair no fair no fair fair fair fair so not fair stupid and ow and not fair! OW! AIIIIIIIID!" Blurr whines out rapidly into the air. He sits on the floor, pouting and rubbing his ankle, vents puffing out hot air in frustration. With that the blue racer gets up off the decking and limps to the medibay. The halls of the Lost Light are shrouded in an eerie silence as he limps his way along. Very quiet. Too quiet. Blurr doesn't like quiet. No no no no no not one bit. Not one tinsey tiny bit. The blue mech softly glides to a stop, upon arriving at his destination and peers in. A steady, erratic pulse from the monitors greets his audials , while the only light to greet his optics, is the soft glow from the same monitors giving the whole medibay an other worldly feel. Blurr searches for his query to find him sitting at his desk, helm in his hands, shoulders slumped. Blurr pouts and quietly limps over, hiding his limp the closer he gets to his beloved. The racer gently wraps his arms around his mate and nuzzles into his neck, sending a strong pulse of love and affection over their bond.

First Aid is startled from his thoughts and turns to face his "little racer", little racer being a tender, private joke between the two because Blurr is very far from being short. He is, however, very light, so First Aid has no trouble at all tossing his "little racer" around. He smiles at the thought, giving his engine a soft rev. He pulls his blue mech into his lap, helping to wrap Blurrs legs around him before wrapping his arms around the lithe racer and happily returns the nuzzle, retracting his face mask and visor in the process. "Thought I told you to stay off that gorgeous leg of yours, my little racer?" The medic softly scolds.

Blurrs giggles softly when Aid pulls him into his lap and happily drapes himself over the medic. Blurr leans his forehelm on First Aids's and rubs his nose. "Missed you, Aid! Like a whole lot lot lot lot lot it was quiet too quiet and late late late late and you know how I get I missed you so so so so so so sooooooo much I did I did I did I did did did did did did did I did and I tried to be good I really really really did but you need to get your rest it's no good no good no good nope nope nope nope to be up all the time like that like this it will make you sloppy and I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooo much I can't recharge without you and I know I know that sounds so bad and it's entirely selfish but it's true and that makes it okay right rig-" First Aid silences his adorable, fast talking racer with a loving, passionate kiss and gentle rubs on his back between his turbines. The purr from Blurr into his mouth is absolutely exquisite, creating a knot in the medics belly which works its way up and out in the form of a drawn out moan. His racer giggles and squirms in his lap, slipping his blue fingers into his Aid's chest vents.

"B-Blurr!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" Blurr smirks and teases playfully, dipping his dingers further in his mates' vents and wiggling in his lap.

"B-Blurr…oh…mmm…y-you know what that d-does…." The acting CMO moans again, moving his own hands from between Blurrs turbines down his sides. A glimmer of mischief twinkles in First Aids optics as he begins to stroke Blurrs side pipes. Thanks to his little racer, his charge is built way, _way _up and payback is definitely in order.

Blurr gasps a most wonderfully pleasing gasp as he squeals, "Aid Aid Aid Aid Aid Aid Aid Aid Aid Aid! OoooooooOOOO!

"Yeeeeeeees, my little racer?" First Aid wiggles his fingers inside and in between the beautiful blue mechs side pipes, eliciting even more delicious mewls and whimpers of pleasure.

Blurrs' intakes catch as his Aid hits a particularly sensitive spot, deep inside. "OOOOH! Mmmm….oh please oh please oh please oh please please please please oh please oh oh oh oh oh please please please! Aid~!" First Aid's gorgeous little racer writhes and whines, his face buried in the medics neck, hands no longer in his chest vents but clinging tight instead to his back panels.

"Oh please what, my darling little racer?" First Aid smirks, absolutely loving this and slips his hand from the racers side pipes to his stomach vents.

"AID! UHN! OH SWEET SLAGGIN DEAR DEAR P-PRIMUS YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEES!" Blurr throws his helm back and bows his back, screaming. His turbines whirl loud and fast, fans roar to life and a few coolant lines burst. The racers skirt panel shift aside, his panel and valve cover both sliding open. His ventilations come rapid and his plating flares in an attempt to cool off his very rapidly heating frame. When Blurr gets excited, he runs HOT. "Take me please please please I need you so so so so so bad right now now now now and I know that I came here with with plans of seducing you I did I did I did and it was supposed to be the other way round but but but but you have magic hands an really really really really really really need you so bad yes yes yes so bad bad bad—"

Again, First Aid interrupts his mate with a loving, passionate kiss, his own panel having opened upon hearing his racers pleas, revealing his very pressurized spike which noses it way into Blurrs weeping valve. Blurr whimpers and moans into First Aids mouth as he growls back into Blurrs. Holding the racer tight, he stands up and carries his blue sparkmate into the private isolation room, where he then lays them both down. Blurr keeps his legs wrapped around First Aid as he rolls his hips, pistoning into that lovely tight warmth. It's as if Blurr is made of gossamer and Primus is he beautiful like this: helm tossing from side to side, back arching, writhing sensuously, and splayed out underneath him, vents fluttering, wantonly whimpering and moaning his name. Determined to hear more of Blurrs deliciously decadent sounds, First Aid slides one of his hands back to his side pipes. He strokes the pipe then dips inside, fondling with wires and nodes, pushing forth deeper inside, hitting THAT spot. And there it is. Blurr screams his name, the sound a high pitched trill of ecstasy as he slams his hands into the berth, digging his fingers in. Blurrs' valve grips his spike tight, walls quivering all around his girth; another series of short, sharp whines, singing with erotic euphoria from Blurr. So involved with Blurrs pleasure, First Aid barely notices as he overloads until Blurr howls his name.

"OH AID YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! TOGETHER!" Blurr continues to overload with his sparkmate. All his coolant lines burst, his oil lines pop and sever, his fans spark and short out and his plating flares out fully as he overheats. But this is the norm with the medics little racer.

"Oh how I adore you, Blurr!" First Aid collapse on top of him trembling in ecstasy as Blurr weakly nuzzles into him, purring happily.

"Mmmmm…..mmmmm….love love love love you so much much much!" Blurr trills.

First Aid kisses Blurr on his cheek, carefully slipping out of him so that he can begin the post coitus routine of repairing his love. "And I absolutely love you so very much, my little racer. With my entire spark," First Aid kisses Blurrs nose. "Forever and always. Now, how bout we get those lines fixed, hm? Then we can cuddle…and rest." First Aid smiles lovingly at his beautiful little racer who smiles that radiant smile of his back up at him and nods.


End file.
